


Toni in the Finale

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: This is what I assume she’d be doing in the finale of S1, Toni’s a sad teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: What if my OC Toni was in the finale?
Relationships: Gary & Little Cato, Gary & Toni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Toni in the Finale

Toni had a complicated relationship with her adopted father, Avocato. In the past, he had sent her away to a military academy as the Lord Commander had told him to, even though Toni did not want to go.

Some time after that, she had heard that her father had been assigned to kill her younger brother, she questioned if the reason she was sent away was to ensure she wouldn’t be a problem during this event, fortunately, Avocato didn’t go through with it and decided to try to kill the Lord Commander instead.

But things just got worse for her after that, the academy had tried to lock her up for the Lord Commander, but thankfully Toni managed to escape.

Though... It wasn’t easy after that, for she had lost her leg, and used a cheap rusty metal leg as a replacement.

She knew her mission, find her brother, since word had gotten out that Avocato had died protecting him... Which hurt her, but she needed to find Little Cato, they were the only family they had left. Only way she could do that is by joining the resistance,the leader was a bit strange, but not too bothersome. He/She had no idea where Toni came from, but let her join nonetheless.

That’s when the Galaxy One had shown up.

The ship needed fuel and repairs, meaning those inside would have to leave it temporarily. Gary and Quinn discussed with Tribore what their mission was, they had to find an anti-matter gravity bomb.

That’s when Toni caught sight of an orange-furred Ventrexian with a bob of blue hair on his head.

She nearly screamed.

“Little Cato!”

Hearing his name he called, he looked toward the sound and... Saw a human he didn’t think he’d see ever again.

Without hesitation, they ran to each other, embracing tightly as Toni started crying.

“I found you!” She said with joy.

Little Cato merely laughed, burying his face in her shoulder.

Seeing this happen, Gary approached them.

“Hey, Spider Cat. Who’s this?”

Little Cato wiped his eyes, “This is my sister.”

The blonde looked shocked, “Your sister?”

Little Cato nodded, still hugging Toni.

That’s when Toni decided to explain herself.

After the story was finished, Gary smiled. “Alright then, Toni. You gonna help us save the universe?!” He declared in a dramatic voice.

“You bet I am!”

* * *

That had been hours ago, the breach had been closed, but at the cost of so many, even Quinn... Gary’s body floated through space, he was running out of oxygen.

“ **Gary, the cookies will be done in three minutes...** ”

That’s when another voice had cracked to life in his helmet, it was Toni.

“Gary?...”

“Toni...”

“We failed...” She said, her voice sounded weak and shaky.

“I know, kiddo...”

That’s when his eyes caught sight of another body not too far from him, she was right there.

“Toni... I’m over here...”

He could see her look over, and with great effort, she made it over to him.

“ **Gary** ,” HUE said again. “ **The cookies will be done in two minutes**.”

Gary said nothing and wrapped his arms around the nineteen-year-old, trying to comfort her.

“Gary... I don’t wanna die...” Toni said in a breathless voice. “I don’t wanna die!”

“Shh, it’s okay...” He assured her, his voice breathless and quiet as well. “Whatever we do, we do together. I got you...”

Toni could feel tears form in her eyes as her oxygen levels got lower and lower.

“I’m... Gonna find Little Cato and dad...”

Gary nodded, “Yeah... Me too...”

“Then... We can all be t-together again...”

“I know, k-kiddo, we will...”

Even when his life faded and the oxygen had run out, he still held her in his arms, her body had gone cold as well.

“ **I’ll miss you, friends...** ” HUE said sadly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oof, yeah. Humans stick together. I wrote this out of boredom.


End file.
